


RECORD ID: CSTR7

by Fly



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bureaucracy, Drug Addiction, Gen, Institutional Abuse, Labor Unions, Medical Trauma, Mental Health Issues, Neurodivergent Cloud Strife, Screenplay/Script Format, Shinra Company, Terrible Person Cloud Strife, Unhappy Ending, Workplace, angry leftist screed, capitalism is bad, cloud ruins everything, don't do Tranquilisers kids, health justice, i cry at work, in the sense of trying to get insurance that will actually get you useful treatment, it is partly autobiographical, it's not horny, you can't just say shinra is unionised.... please...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fly/pseuds/Fly
Summary: [CLEARANCE LEVEL: 4]DATE: 12.08.0001COLLECTION OF RECORDS REGARDING WORKPLACE MISCONDUCT OF CADET OFFICER CLOUD STRIFE (JUNON UNIT) (DOB: 11.08.1985), RELATED SEDITION ACTIVITY CASE OF GENERAL SEPHIROTH (MIDGAR UNIT) (DOB: [CLEARANCE LEVEL: 9]). TO BE DESTROYED UNDER ORDER OF PRESIDENT. MUST UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES RESULT IN ANY DISCIPLINARY PROCEDURES AGAINST GENERAL SEPHIROTH





	RECORD ID: CSTR7

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case it got buried in the tags, I want to warn both for references to drug addiction and ED, and to the particular genre of neurodivergent self-harm where you put yourself in situations which force you to be normal and then berate yourself when they don't work.

Central Barracks  
4-48 President Avenue  
Upper JUNON,  
JN/0 üXIV

Ref:CSTR7

Tribunal Hearing Concerning Behaviour of Cadet Officer Cloud Strife (Junon Unit)

Manager: Captain Keithland Brenner (HR, Junon Unit)  
Subject's requested support: General Sephiroth (Midgar Unit)

Transcription begins.

CKB: Now, we just need to make sure you're aware that anything you say may be used in disciplinary procedures going forward.

  
COCS: 'Going forward'. Like, where else can it go? Yeah, I understand.

  
CKB: And you can refuse to answer us, though your refusal will also be taken into account in our final judgement.

  
COCS: I understand. Can I just say something before we start? I wasn't expecting...

  
S: I thought I would help out.

  
COCS: Um, I... 

  
S: You aren't the first person to put me down as their support, thinking it would be funny. Usually boy soldiers with a parasocial relationship with me and no actual friends.

  
COCS: Um. So when we - when they do, you just show up and watch people freak out?

  
S: Usually I have better uses for my time. So I can't scare people as much as I'd like.

  
COCS: I'm the lucky one?

  
S: To be honest with you, I have some other reasons. But we will talk about that later. For now, just think of it as me bringing you a gift.

  
COCS: A gift of despair... Just, great. None of that got written down, right?

  
CKB: So to begin. You understand the complaints that we're bringing against you. They're on the letter you received.

  
COCS: Yeah. 'Insubordination'. 'Abusive behaviour'. 'Inconsistency', fighting people, the usual.

  
CKB: So this is usual for you?

  
COCS: Well, no. It's not supposed to be. I mean...

  
CKB: You're very young, right? Born August 19th... 1185?

  
COCS: 11th, 1985. Just correct that, please, I obviously got it wrong and we shouldn't have to talk about it.

  
CKB: Do you usually make mistakes like that? Careless things?

  
COCS: I don't understand why this is such a big deal. People type things wrong all the time.

  
CKB: Your callup paper was handwritten. Is there any reason why you made that error? Did you have other things on your mind?

  
COCS: Look, I was just - being stupid. What do you want me to say?

  
CKB: Nothing in particular. I just want your honest answers, that's all. So you're 15?

  
COCS: I am, yeah.

  
CKB: Are you living at home? With your parents?

  
COCS: No. My mother is in Nibelheim. I write letters every day, but...

  
CKB: So why did you decide to work for Shinra? Couldn't you find a job in Nibelheim?

  
COCS: No way. There was no way I was gonna get employed by people who know what kind of a guy I am.

  
S: Excuse me. I want to interject. Cloud, at risk of sounding like one of those empty-headed inspiration types, I don't want you to ever talk about yourself like that again. You mustn't be so narcissistic.

  
COCS: Sorry! Sir! I was just... I mean to say, I'm stupid for... I'm...

  
S: Carry on and talk about yourself like you deserve to be here. 

  
COCS: Right! I'll do my best for you! Sir!

  
CKB: So you didn't like your hometown?

  
COCS: (pause) I thought if I moved to the city, I would fit in better.

  
CKB: You've got no-one taking care of you?

  
COCS: Just the other guys in my barracks, who all hate me. That's not negative self talk or whatever, that's just real. I'm used to Mom taking care of everything so I still don't get a lot of things. How do you do dishes?

  
CKB: What? Well, you have to... What about it is hard to you? What don't you understand?

  
COCS: I can't explain it. It's like the order... I don't know. I keep thinking whatever I do is wrong. Whenever I tried to help out with chores at home Mom would yell at me.

  
S: You can do dishes as you please. I don't think there's much of an art to it.

  
COCS: You do dishes?

  
S: No. I have several assistants who do things like that for me.

  
CKB: Well, maybe when you're a SOLDIER, you'll be able to afford to get someone to do that for you too, Cloud.

  
COCS: Yeah! That's the goal!

  
CKB: That's good. Being perfectly honest with you, Cloud, I like you. You have a certain level of natural charisma and you aren't afraid to make yourself unpopular. I know you want leadership and there's a career with plenty of that ahead of you if you're willing to work with the army instead of fighting against it. So tell me, what are you doing? You wanted this, didn't you?

  
COCS: Well, I wanted... 

  
S: Don't look at me. Look at him. He's talking to you.

  
COCS: Yes. Um. I told myself that if I got into the Army, I might... I don't know. I thought with the structure, things might start making sense.

  
CKB: But you explicitly defy and ignore orders.

  
COCS: Because they're stupid. Wait, don't write that down. I mean, I thought...

  
CKB: You thought you knew better than your commanders.

  
S: Without putting words in your mouth, Cloud, I think it was more that you wanted to prove yourself. Is that correct?

  
COCS: Yeah, that's correct. I thought if you could see what made me different, you'd realise I'd have to be in SOLDIER... not with the idiots in blues.

  
CKB: Did you ever think about what would be required to join SOLDIER?

  
COCS: I knew there were a lot of tests. But I never really thought about it. I thought that as soon as I got here, people would... 'see me'. And everything would just fall into place from there. I knew I didn't want to follow orders.

  
CKB: But... I'm sorry, this is just going around in circles. You didn't want to follow orders. So you joined the Army?!

  
COCS: Don't make fun of me, I did think about that part. The way I saw it, whatever job I did I'd be taking orders from some assh - someone. I mean. But I knew I trusted at least some of the people in charge here. So I thought it wouldn't be that bad.

  
CKB: But it was. For you.

  
COCS: Well, I wasn't taking orders from - I wasn't taking orders from anyone I related to. You were all just, like, everyone else back home. You all seemed to know and understand all the rules and I just don't get it.

  
CKB: Like with you not understanding the dishes? Look at the letter, this is very serious! You can't just wonder off and explore when you're supposed to be on point. You can't show up in your own clothes when you need uniform for your own safety. And you definitely aren't allowed to talk to your superiors the way you talk to them!

  
COCS: I want to follow orders. I can't explain why I can't. I've never been good at doing what I'm told and I don't know why.

  
CKB: Is it because you're selfish? You think it makes you cool? You think you know better than other people, is that it?

  
COCS: Yeah, whatever. That's all true. I think everyone else is stupid and I don't care about anything.

  
S: Remember what I told you, Cloud.

  
COCS: OK, sorry. It's more like, I can't keep orders in my head. They don't make sense. They're just more boring than whatever it is I want to do.

  
CKB: Why does it matter if they're boring, if they're what you're getting paid to do?

  
COCS: I'm just not interested.

  
CKB: Right. (_to Sephiroth_) What's your take on this? This, this outright...

  
S: I have no comment. I am here to support him. I'm not about to offer any opinions that might threaten his position here.

  
CKB: Shall we call it 'time' for insubordination? There's a lot of other stuff to talk about. Like your training work.

  
COCS: Alright, this is the point I'm going to fight on. Everyone says I'm good at my studies. Like how in Vehicle training, I was the quickest in the company to dismantle the bike... I didn't even read the instructions. Instructor Noam said I did it faster than any student he'd - 

  
CKB: That is true, but where's your coursework?

  
COCS: I've got it under control.

  
CKB: When you agreed to join the program, you signed to state you'd do weekly progress updates.

  
COCS: But when am I supposed to do them? When I'm spending all day guarding the cargo coming in and out... carrying my rifle back and forth, losing the will to live. Hearing the other company members talk about me behind my back, like I'm some kind of joke. When I get back, all I want to do is sleep. I'll do it eventually. I'll take some time off towards the deadline and get on with it - 

  
CKB: I spoke to Jan about your sleep schedule.

  
S: Jan? Is that Private Jan Aisling?

  
COCS: My bunkmate. My second bunkmate after the first guy didn't want anything to do with me. How do you know everyone?

  
CKB: He says that instead of sleeping you'd stay awake reading graphic novels with your helmet light. Sometimes all night.

  
COCS: I haven't been able to sleep lately.

  
CKB: Do you think turning the light off would help? Lying there with your eyes shut?

  
COCS: It doesn't make my thoughts stop. I eventually think, I might as well read.

  
CKB: Do you possibly think that this might have anything to do with your poor job performance and focus?

  
COCS: That's the thing. I'm trying to get treatment! I guess helping me out is harder than putting me through this tribunal. Can I open the window?

  
CKB: No, sit back down. And address me as 'sir' - 

  
S: Let him do it.

  
CKB: You may.

COCS: That's done. Phew. Why's it so hot in here?

  
S: The heat rises from the lower levels of the building. Plus, the hot water pipe runs through here.

  
CKB: Sir, can't we turn it off? I put in a request with the Maintenance department and they told me to go away.

  
S: They said the same thing to me. Would you believe it?

  
COCS: Whoa. That's serious. Are those people on something?

  
CKB: Which brings us to Point 3 of your tribunal. Your failure of the drug test.

  
COCS: This one's easy. I did everything right. Nobody believes me.

  
S: What was the drug?

  
COCS: Tranquiliser. It was prescribed!

  
CKB: You have no prescription for it on our records.

  
COCS: I know, that's what you keep telling me. I must have forgotten to file the paperwork or something I was supposed to do. I wish somebody would explain this stuff to me so I wouldn't just have to know.

  
S: Which health plan are you on, Cloud?

  
COCS: The probation one.

  
S: Shinra Delta Starter Plus.

  
COCS: I think, yeah.

  
S: Right. That would make sense, yes. Shinra Delta Starter Plus is not actually a Shinra product. It is outsourced.

  
CKB: Excuse me?

  
S: Yes. The Corporation was losing too much money filling prescriptions for, forgive me for this Cloud, "low class" personnel. Captain, how many in your unit joined for medical reasons?

  
CKB: I don't think any of them did. I've got a couple of guys who need braces on their teeth. Well, maybe, five of them. And there's a lot of other dental stuff. Lots of guys who need antidepressants... But don't we all? (Laughter)

  
S: There's probably more than what you know about. Most people self-treat with magic, but need medical science to properly fix themselves. But that isn't easy to get across much of the world.

  
CKB: In this day and age? They've got clinics way out in the tropics now. And cheap! My mother went to a place out east of Kalm after her accident and she was shocked at how cheap it was.

  
S: You're making city wages. They aren't.

  
COCS: Uh, if the health plan is outsourced... Doesn't Shinra run all the drug factories? Shouldn't they be able to make it cheaper because they already have the stuff?

  
S: You would think.

  
COCS: But this would make it more expensive! If the company is paying itself then the money stays in the company... 

  
S: Yes. But it doesn't look like the managers are making market-led cost savings if they choose to keep the money. Cloud, why don't you tell the Captain more about why it is that you tested positive for Tranquilliser metabolites? I'm interested to see how he'll respond.

  
COCS: Is this your reason for coming out to help me?

  
S: It's part of a larger subject I'm interested in.

  
COCS: OK! So, I get terrible motion sickness. 

  
CKB: It's because you read graphic novels.

  
COCS: Even if I don't read... I never really travelled anywhere when I was a kid and so I thought at first, maybe I'm just not used to this yet. Maybe this is how it feels for everyone and they can call deal with it and it's just because I'm weak. Turns out, it's not. This middle-aged dockworker saved me - I was stationed at the time on a floating pontoon and he yelled over to me, "just take something for it! Anything's better than listening to you crying all day!" Even though I wasn't crying all day, usually just towards the end of my shift, and at the beginning.

  
S: You shouldn't cry at work.

  
COCS: You think I wanted to cry? Everything would carry on spinning around me even when I got off the pontoon so I'd usually end up throwing up a couple of times even after I got off. Then I'd lie in bed and dread doing it next morning. Because of all the throwing up I started losing weight and I couldn't build muscle in training. I just couldn't understand why it was so hard for me and not for anyone else...

  
S: Captain, this was all fine with you, was it?

  
CKB: I asked Cloud if he was alright with things and he said he didn't need help from me.

  
S: Of course he did. What else would he have said?

  
CKB: Listen, I asked him if he wanted to transfer and he wouldn't take it up. He said he was getting into it. So when his job performance didn't improve, with him doing nothing to improve that behaviour, I had no choice but to initiate disciplinary proceedings on the grounds that -

  
S: Not interested. No, don't talk over me, we are going to discuss this later. Cloud. Please continue telling this story.

  
COCS: Yeah. So, things were pretty bad, and I was going to do something about it because that guy yelled at me. I managed to get an appointment with the doctor, I told him about everything that was going on, and he said...

  
CKB: What did he say?

  
COCS: He told me I had a lot of problems. More than just the motion sickness. He said I had a lot of pain, and that my brain worked different from other people. That there was a lot of medications and that I really needed to start doing talk therapy before something got really bad... Did you know there's this thing now where they can use Materia to train your brain? They use Manipulate skills on you to show your brain what it's like to be happy, or concentrate, or not feel sick on a ride... And once you know how to do it, it becomes easier to do it again. So I said, alright. And then he saw my insurance. And then he said, "how much do you earn?". And I told him. And he said, "please tell me you have a rich relative". And I told him about how much my mother makes from the war pension and the wine business. And then he said, "it's always a good idea to try something simple first." So I walked out of there with Tranquilisers.

  
S: There's only three things approved on Shinra Delta SP: Hypers, Tranquilisers, and Potions.

  
COCS: Not even Potions! It's the fucking generic! Excuse my language. But everyone knows the generic doesn't work!

  
S: Did you know the active ingredients in Potoin aren't measured in the same way as in Potion? There's no oversight.

  
CKB: So you're saying you took Tranquilisers because you were prescribed them for your motion sickness. But that doesn't explain why you actually...

  
COCS: I'm really sorry about what happened. But yeah. The Tranquilisers do help with seasickness, but they also made my mood, uh...

  
S: Tranquilisers just enhance whatever is there in the first place. That is what Sadness is.

  
COCS: I didn't throw up any more, but after I got off work I'd just stand in the corner somewhere, staring into the point where the walls met. I've never found it easy to be interested, but... there was just nothing I wanted to do. And they killed my appetite so I still couldn't eat. That was when you referred me to the doctor again!

  
CKB: There was a course that all of us in HR had to do about recognising symptoms of eating disorders and, frankly, you were ticking all the boxes. I was acting in accordance with my duty of care! General, stop looking at me like that! I'm not a mind reader, I know I get it wrong. But it's not that I don't care!

  
COCS: I can't see the doctor any more because of you!

  
CKB: If you'd gone down to the doctor, maybe he'd have helped you with your Tranquiliser addiction and he'd also have noticed you didn't have an eating disorder and it would have all worked out for you!

  
COCS: How was I supposed to remember the appointment when my brain was so messed up I couldn't even remember what order to put my shoes and fatigues on?

  
CKB: You can get back on the register if you just agree to pay the fine and move on!

  
COCS: With the money I get from this job, huh? Which I already have to spend on my own uniform and ammo and the dogshit canteen food that I can't even eat?

  
CKB: When I was the same age as your generation I was smart enough to know how to cook a fucking meal!

  
S: I have better things to do than listen to any of this. Cloud, explain your result on the drug test.

  
COCS: Alright. So. I had to take three a day - morning, lunchtime, dinner. Except, I worked out by accident, that if I didn't take any of them, and then took all three at night - I could sleep like a normal person. They didn't wear off until midway through my shift so I didn't get seasick so bad either... That was when you started telling me I was improving. But, for some reason, it didn't feel good. I guess because I felt like I was cheating. Maybe I was just slightly Sad all the time, you know?

  
S: And that was when you began to develop a tolerance.

  
COCS: Turns out it stops working after about a month. So I started taking six tablets every evening instead. And then twelve. Then I ran out.

  
S: And you couldn't get more from the doctor because you'd been struck off the book because of missing a mandated appointment.

  
COCS: The drug test came back saying I had something like five times the limit of Tranquiliser in my system... at the same time as the withdrawal hit.

  
CKB: Are you trying to argue that you are blameless in what you did because you were misusing drugs, so it's OK?

  
COCS: I'm not saying that! I deserve whatever it is I get. I'm just garbage. I can't do anything normal.

  
S: Cloud.

  
COCS: Sorry.

  
CKB: Cloud, you do understand that you have a history of assaulting other soldiers.

  
COCS: They always start it. But yeah.

  
CKB: So we're forced to look at your actions during your withdrawal through that frame of reference.

  
COCS: Yeah. It's like you said, General Sephiroth. Tranquilisers just bring out whatever is in you already. And I'm not a good or useful person. I'm sorry, I just can't justify my right to be here.

  
S: Then why are you here?

  
COCS: Because there's something I can only get out of doing this. Besides, what else is there? I'm not good at anything other than being disliked by people and being violent.

  
CKB: And having substance addictions.

  
COCS: Yeah. Basically, there's nothing for me anywhere except being in SOLDIER. If people are scared of me, I don't really care if they like me or not.

  
CKB: Tell me; was your assault of Major Luxino an attempt to make him afraid?

  
COCS: I hadn't slept for five days and I was frantic. I genuinely wasn't thinking that deep. I wasn't thinking at all.

  
CKB: Do you think you'd be likely to assault one of your own fellow soldiers again?

  
COCS: I don't want to. I don't want to be like this. But there's this whole side of me and I don't know what to do with it. I'm going to lose my job, right?

  
CKB: That's for the judgement committee to determine.

  
COCS: You wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't going to lose my job. I'm such a failure. Every single time, it always ends up like this.

  
S: I think we ought to end the hearing. You've asked about all of the relevant topics. Anything else he says will not be valuable to the decision makers.

  
CKB: Sir. What's your interest in this case?

  
S: Me? I'm interested in how the Shinra corporate structure can create issues. I'm hoping to make this into a better place to work. Close your mouth, Cloud, do not say another word, because all that is going to come out of your mouth is self-incrimination.

  
COCS: Mm!

  
S: We're going to have a word about some of the things you have told me. How long are you free?

  
COCS: I'm supposed to get back to work about five minutes ago. That was self-incrimination again.

  
S: I'll talk to them. You're coming with me. Captain, any thoughts?

  
CKB: I think we've got enough information. A child could probably tell from this what kind of a person he is.

  
S: Cloud, do not say anything. This meeting is closed. I declare the transcription taken is accurate and captures the full intent of the speakers.

  
CKB: I declare the transcription taken is accurate and captures the full intent of the speakers.

  
COCS: I declare... never mind. I'm not saying anything!

  
S: Dismissed.

* * *

> Auto-transcription provided by OpenDialog. Create free, confidential, grammatical transcripts of meetings and interviews, customised for each speaker using machine learning! 100% secured with Openprime cryptography protocol. To remove these promotional messages and for speaker tagging options, subscribe to our service, beginning at G1200 per month for a year's subscription. Contact us at OpenDialog.shn. Never miss a minute.

**Sephiroth:** Excuse me. I've only just started using this thing on my phone and I don't quite know how to use it yet.

_Unidentified young man _([?] Input a name for this speaker to organise your transcripts!): You're recording me again?  
  
**Sephiroth**: Even if they're listening to me through my phone, which they are, doing it with this will keep it locked down. As far as I know. How do you feel?

_Unidentified young man_: [Unintelligible. Upgrade to a paid plan to manually transcribe this speech!] the worst. I don't want to sit down.

**Sephiroth:** You don't have to. What do you think of working for Shinra?

_Unidentified young man_: I can't complain.

**Sephiroth:** After all of that? You still can't complain?

_Unidentified young man_: [Unintelligible. Upgrade to a paid plan to manually transcribe this speech!] deserve.

**Sephiroth**: Make sure you're facing my phone. The microphone isn't powerful.

_Unidentified young man_: Sorry.

**Sephiroth**: We are at a moment of crisis. Like all companies, Shinra pursues profit at all cost, and those who suffer are those who are different to other people. People whose abilities are not recognised because they are not reflected in the targets they must live up to.

_Unidentified young man_: Do you suffer? Sephiroth?

**Sephiroth**: Ever since I was young, I knew I was different from others. For the most part, I have benefited from those differences. But in my assigned role as a 'champion of the different', I can't help but take personal interest in misfits who aren't so lucky.

_Unidentified young man_: Even you think I'm a misfit -

**Sephiroth**: Why is that something to be ashamed of? From what I can tell, it was Shinra that did this to you. You merely acted as best as you knew in accordance with your impossible circumstances. You wouldn't have assaulted Luxino if you hadn't had been in withdrawal from Tranquiliser addiction. You wouldn't have been addicted to Tranquilisers if you had not been on a bad medical plan that prevented you from getting safer and more comprehensive treatment. You wouldn't have been on a bad medical plan if you'd made it through probation, and you would have made it through probation if not for Shinra's complete refusal to consider your mental illnesses and sensory issues to be a material problem.

_Unidentified young man_: Uh, I just get motion sick. I'm not sure it's a big deal. I mean, the doctor said it suggested there might be other stuff, but -

**Sephiroth**: Cloud. Are you going to participate in the union?

_Unidentified young man_: I don't even know what a union is!

**Sephiroth**: I see. I think you have the right to participate. A union is an organisation of workers that attempts to rebalance power away from our bosses and towards ourselves. Our bosses are driven away from what is rational by an irrational market, and it is the deaths of people like you and I that are used to create this profit. It is a forgotten concept. The miners once had such an organisation, formed from rage at their helpless deaths from the black dust that gathered in their lungs. When Shinra killed off the mining industry, it brought with it the death of the entire concept. I first became interested in the idea while in Wutai, where I began to sympathise with the brave warriors of that nation. Every life I took was to secure a market. And yet, that same market would swiftly take my life were I not fortunate enough to be more useful to them than an impediment. Have you ever read _On the Rights of Planets _by Sherko?

_Unidentified young man_: Is it a graphic novel?

**Sephiroth**: No.

> You are over your allotted recording time for a free plan and so 60 seconds of transcription has been omitted! To remove these interruptions, sign up for an OpenDialog paid plan, and never miss a minute.

**Sephiroth**: right of the labourer, just as his Planet has the right to turn, unopposed, in the heavens.

_Unidentified young man_: I don't get it.

**Sephiroth**: Hard to imagine, isn't it? The world that Sherko imagined?

_Unidentified young man_: What was that stuff about how exploitation of the Planet and exploitation of its people are the same thing? 

**Sephiroth**: He believed that, as all of us are mere motes of Life who must act for the good of the whole Planet as a greater body, those motes only have value insofar as they participate in good body-practice. That was his term for asking, are their actions to the benefit of the Planet and the other people they share it with, like a cell in a body, or destructive to it, like a cancer?

_Unidentified young man_: What's this got to do with my Captain not wanting me to do drugs at work?

**Sephiroth**: Everything. I ask again, how do you feel? You've just been humiliated by a man who himself is dependent on your performance for his own livelihood. No matter how hard you work, you are caught in a complex trap designed to prevent the development of any of your potential.

_Unidentified young man_: I don't have any potential. I've got no future whatever they do to me.

**Sephiroth**: Feelings aside... what do you think?

_Unidentified young man_: I think I've got to carry on fighting. I don't know how I can, though. That thing you got from the Sherko book, about how if you're a malfunctioning toy, you can't ever influence the game...

**Sephiroth**: That's what the union is for. At the moment we're still trying to recruit enough members, but our first plan is fixing the awful mental health provision at this company. Your problems aren't unique to you, of course. There are many people higher up in the company who are unable to get the help they need due to restrictive Shinra health insurance. I have lost friends to this and it will bring the company down unless somebody does something.

_Unidentified young man_: So what are the demands?

**Sephiroth**: There are too few of us to officially decide. Right now, we are are a secret group. If those in charge find out while we are still this weak, many of us will lose our jobs for sedition. I am safe, but you need to protect my friends by remaining quiet.

_Unidentified young man_: Hmm.

**Sephiroth**: What my proposal will be is threefold. One is for the company to scrap its existing health insurance and issue everyone with a comprehensive, inclusive plan. We also want company psychiatrists who will specifically prioritise those of us infused with or who otherwise work directly with Mako energy. Lastly, we seek to enhance our existing psychological screening procedure for selecting workers who will appointed to those jobs.

_Unidentified young man_: You mean, even more psychological testing for people who want to join SOLDIER?

**Sephiroth**: Yes. There are roughly a hundred of us at the moment. We're aiming to recruit six thousand workers before we can hold a unionisation ballot, after which - 

_Unidentified young man_: I'll have to help out other people, is that it?

**Sephiroth**: That is the idea. You will have a job to do for us, but it's to protect your fellow workers in -

_Unidentified young man_: Instead of getting into SOLDIER. Look, you saw what I'm like. I need that psych testing as loose as possible or I've got nothing left to even dream about. And like I want to help out these people? The people here? The people here who make my life miserable? I'm supposed to give up my dream and become part of what they want?!

**Sephiroth**: You will never be part of the whole! You said so yourself. You're different to others. That will keep you as yourself. You do not have to personally like people to understand that they are your allies.

_Unidentified young man_: I don't want to throw away my future just so someone I hate can live longer. I admire you. You have to understand how I feel, and think, and why I can't go along with this. I can't do what you want.

**Sephiroth**: You think SOLDIER is the righteous place for a freak, and yet you think you can somehow win by becoming normal?

_Unidentified young man_: But that's what you're asking me to do. By making it harder for me to get anywhere. What I need from this company isn't the same as what other people need. I wish I could follow you but I just can't.

**Sephiroth**: Cling to that resistance if you like. Shinra will use you up, just like they used up the only people I have ever understood.

_Unidentified young man_: What am I supposed to do?!

**Sephiroth**: You'll return to me when you realise your interests rest with mine. There's a meeting in the Respectable Inn next Saturday at 6. If you come along, I'll sign your helmet.

_Unidentified young man_: What?

**Sephiroth**: On the inside. It'll be our secret.

_Unidentified young man_: A week ago I'd have killed or died for that but now I just don't know!

**Sephiroth**: On your knees. I want you to lick my boots like you lick the Shinra's.

_Unidentified young man_: Even you can't talk to me like this. Fuck you!

**Sephiroth**: Run away if you like! I know you'll be back! Young fools like that are why I feel so old these days. Maybe I should dye my hair.

* * *

MINDBLAST WELLNESS SERVICE

CONTACT HISTORY  
CUST ID REF: SEPHR0002219X

DATE: 12.08.0001

TELIN 19:44. SERVICE USER TERMND AFTER "CALL RECORDED FOR EMPLOYEE INTEREST" DISCLAIMER. NO ACTION TO BE TAKEN

* * *

MINDBLAST WELLNESS SERVICE

CONTACT HISTORY

CUST ID REF: SEPHR0002219X

DATE: 12.08.0001

TELIN 19:48. SERVICE USER REQUESTED ADV ACCESSING MENTAL HEALTH TRTMNT. SERVICE USER REPORTED FEELINGS OF HOPELESSNESS, GRIEF AND LONELINESS. CONFIRMED THAT THIS IS NOT RESOLVED BY PURSUING INTERESTS OR SPENDING TIME WITH CAT.

LED SERVICE USER THROUGH BREATHING EXERCISE. SERVICE USER TERMIND DURING RRFL TO SELF HELP RESOURCES ON NET. CONFIRMED SHINRA ALPHA HEALTH PLAN ON USER RCRD DOES NOT COVER PSYCHIATRIC CARE SO NO FURTHER REFRL

* * *

MINDBLAST WELLNESS SERVICE

CONTACT HISTORY

CUST ID REF: SEPHR0002219X

DATE: 12.08.0001

TELIN 19:59. SRVC USER MENTIONED CONCERN ABOUT EMPLOYEE "CLOUD STRIFE" WHO IS UNABLE TO ACCESS MENTAL HEALTH TRTMNT NEEDED DUE TO SHINRA DELTA PLUS INSURANCE COVRG. THIS HAS MADE HIM HARD TO MANAG, VIOLENT. SRVC USER REFERENCED RULES THAT SHOULD MAKE IT POSSIBLE FOR A USER IN DISCIPLINARY PROCEEDINGS TO BE SECTIONED IF THEY SHOW SIGNS OF SERIOUS MENTAL ILLNESS CAUSING THEIR BEHAVIOUR ISSUES. THIS APPLIES EVEN IF USER IS NOT ON A PLAN THAT ALLOWS FOR THIS, IF RECOMMENDED BY A MANAGER ON SHINA ALPHA PLAN. (SEE DOC SHN2229)

USER RECRD "CLOUST0006827" LINKED TO RECENT MISCONDUCT TRBN (SEE REF CSTR7). HOWEVER, SERVICE NOTE ENTERED EXPLAINING USER SHOULD NOT BE ENTERED INTO SECTION TO AIDING CAPT KEITHLAND BRENNER STOPPING SEDITIOUS EMPLOYEE ACTIVITY BY INFORMING OF MEETING LOCATION. USER HAS BEEN TAKEN OFF PROBATION AS REWARD FOR THIS ACTIVITY. NO FURTHER ACTION TAKEN

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my attempt to get mental health treatment for problems caused by the work. Thanks guys.


End file.
